Patch 1.1.0
Spiel-Update 1.1 ist der erste Content Update Patch, der natürlich auch eine Menge Bug-fixes enthält. Wobei Ilum nur ein Tag später notgepatched werden mußte. Aufstieg der Rakghoule Ein mysteriöser Ausbruch der Rakghoul-Seuche bedroht die Welten der Tion-Hegemonie, eines strategisch bedeutenden Raumsektors der bisher seine Neutralität im Konflikt zwischen Republik und Imperium wahren konnte. Jetzt reisen die Agenten der Republik und des Imperiums auf die belagerte Welt Kaon um der Bedrohung Herr zu werden, und sich so die Unterstützung der Kaon Hegemonie für ihre Seite zu sichern… Patchangaben von BioWare Willkommen bei Star Wars™: The Old Republic™ Spiel-Update 1.1 – Aufstieg der Rakghoule. In diesem Update werden eure hochstufigen Charaktere die Tion Hegemonie kennenlernen und zum ersten Mal den Planeten Kaon bereisen um im neuen Flashpoint: „Kaon wird belagert” anzutreten. Zudem erwarten euch neue gefährliche Gegner in der Operation Karaggas Palast, um euch in allen Schwierigkeitsgraden herauszufordern. Neben diesen großen Content-Updates, wurden einige Änderungen im Spiel gemacht, unter anderen Änderungen im Open-Welt-PvP auf Ilum. Lest hier die kompletten Patchnotes. Wir freuen uns darauf, im Forum euer Feedback zum neuen Content zu lesen. Allgemein *Anti-Aliasing ist nun verfügbar und kann in den Einstellungen aktiviert werden. Klassen und Kampf Allgemein *Heilung durch Gruppenkontrolleffekte verursacht nicht länger Bedrohung. *Die Tooltips für Fähigkeiten, die durch Trainingspunkte verändert werden, zeigen jetzt den richtigen Schadenswert an. *Die Anzeige des globalen Cooldowns auf den Schnellleisten sorgt nicht länger dafür, dass alle Icons grau (und damit nicht anklickbar) werden. Wenn eine Fähigkeit jetzt ihren Cooldown hat wird sie nur ausgegraut, wenn ihre Aktivierungskriterien (wie Kosten oder Reichweite) nicht erfüllt sind. *Der Charakter verliert nicht mehr länger seine Deckung wenn man ihn mit der Tastatur dreht. Bewachen *Die Fähigkeit lässt sich jetzt auf ein neues befreundetes Ziel legen, ohne dass man sie bei dem vorherigen Ziel deaktivieren muss. *Diese Fähigkeit zu aktivieren, während man ein schon durch „Bewachen” geschütztes oder ungültiges Ziel ausgewählt hat, wird die Fähigkeit deaktivieren, sofern sie aktiv war. *Ein Charakter, der einen anderen durch „Bewachen” schützt, ist nun durch einen auffälligen visuellen Effekt gekennzeichnet. Ein anderer Effekt erscheint auf dem durch „Bewachen” geschützten Charakter, wenn er den Umkreis der Reichweite der Fähigkeit verlässt. Verspotten Ein neuer visueller Effekt wurde hinzugefügt, der den Anwender und das Ziel der Fähigkeit „Verspotten” während der Dauer der Anwendung kennzeichnet. Ritter Allgemein *Machtsprung: Es ist nicht mehr möglich, tragbare Holotänzerinnen mit dieser Fähigkeit anzugreifen. Hüter *Abhärten: Der Cooldown von Abhärten wurde auf 1,5 Minuten reduziert. *Machtschub: Beendet jetzt den Cooldown von Machtsprung. Behobene Fehler *Machtstasis: Wenn der Charakter Stasis Mastery und den 2er PvP-Set Bonus hat, kann diese Fähigkeit jetzt korrekt wie eine Sofort-Fähigkeit verwendet werden. *Plasma-Brandzeichen: Der Tooltip der Fähigkeit zeigt jetzt den korrekten Schaden an. Der Schaden wurde nicht angepasst. Sith-Krieger Allgemein *Intervention: Es ist nicht mehr möglich, tragbare Holotänzerinnen mit dieser Fähigkeit anzugreifen. *Zertrümmern: Der Tooltip der Fähigkeit zeigt jetzt den korrekten Schaden an; der Schaden der Fähigkeit wurde nicht verändert. Juggernaut *Schmerz ertragen: Der Cooldown von Schmerz ertragen wurde auf 1,5 Minuten reduziert. *Machtschub: Beendet jetzt den Cooldown von Machtvorstoß. Behobene Fehler *Machtwürgen: Wenn der Charakter Machtgriff und den 2er PvP-Set Bonus hat, kann diese Fähigkeit jetzt korrekt wie eine Sofort-Fähigkeit verwendet werden. Jedi-Botschafter Allgemein *Schleudern: Diese Fähigkeit verursacht auf den Bildschirmen von anderen Spielern nicht länger ein erdbebenartiges Rütteln. Schatten *Kampfbereitschaft: „Kampftechnik” kann nun alle 3 Sekunden ausgelöst werden. *Kampftechnik: Die Heilung durch „Kampftechnik” wurde erhöht, sie verhält sich jetzt entsprechend zu den höheren Stufen und kann nur noch einmal alle 4,5 Sekunden ausgelöst werden. *Verlangsamte Zeit: Der Schaden der Fähigkeit wurde um 15% erhöht und die Fähigkeit verlangsamt jetzt das Bewegungstempo aller betroffenen Ziele. Sith-Inquisitor Assassine *Dunkle Ladung: Die Heilung durch „Dunkle Ladung” wurde erhöht, sie verhält sich jetzt entsprechend zu den höheren Stufen und kann nur noch einmal alle 4,5 Sekunden ausgelöst werden. *Schwertüberladung: Erlaubt „Dunkle Ladung” alle 3 Sekunden auszulösen. *Verdorren: Der Schaden der Fähigkeit wurde um 15% erhöht und die Fähigkeit verlangsamt jetzt das Bewegungstempo aller betroffenen Ziele. Schmuggler Allgemein *Blitzgranate: Diese Fähigkeit hat jetzt einen 60-sekündigen Cooldown. Schurke ''Knochenflicker'' *Vollkommener Knochenflicker: Der Tooltip stellt jetzt den tatsächlichen Heilbonus von 10/20/30% dar. ''Schläger *Unterlegen: Der Tooltip dieser Fähigkeit wurde umformuliert, um besser deutlich zu machen, welche Fähigkeiten davon verändert werden. Fieser Kämpfer (gemeinsamer Fähigkeitsbaum) *Von der Leine gelassen: Diese Fähigkeit reduziert jetzt wie vorgesehen den Cooldown von Verwundende Schüsse. Imperialer Agent Behobene Fehler *Ein Problem wurde behoben, wodurch man, wenn man in Deckung war, beim Anwenden von Heckenschuss unterbrochen wurde, wenn man direkt davor Sprengsonde verwendet hat. Kopfgeldjäger Allgemein *Brandrakete: Diese Fähigkeit ist nicht mehr fälschlicherweise als Fähigkeit ausgewiesen, die Flächenschaden verursacht. Gefährten Allgemein *C2-N2 und 2V-R8 kommentieren die Ergebnisse ihrer Crew-Fähigkeiten-Missionen nicht länger während eines Kampfs. *Die Gefährten-Fähigkeit „Karbonisierungsstrom” bricht nicht länger zu früh ab. Gefährten Ashara Zavros *Asharas Fähigkeit „Machtexplosion” macht jetzt mehr Schaden. *Wenn Ashara mit zwei Waffen angreift ist dies nun korrekt animiert. Jaesa Willsaam *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der Gesprächsoptionen zum Thema Hochzeit mit diesem Charakter verhindern konnte. Kira Carsen *Ein Problem wurde behoben, das verhinderte, dass Spieler der Zuneigung entsprechende Unterhaltungen mit Kira führen konnten. Spieler, die bereits von diesem Problem betroffen waren, können jetzt mit Kira sprechen und die Gespräche wie vorgesehen führen. Behobene Fehler *Gefährten verkaufen jetzt graue Gegenstände, egal wie groß die Gruppe ist. *Die Heil-Fähigkeiten der Gefährten verursachen nicht länger einen permanenten grünen Effekt auf dem Charakter. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, das dazu führte, dass Gefährten manchmal nicht korrekt in den Videosequenzen dargestellt wurden. *Gefährten-Fähigkeiten, die vom Spieler deaktiviert wurden, werden nicht mehr automatisch aktiviert, sobald der Gefährte erneut herbeigerufen wird. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das die Anzeige, dass ein Gefährte ein Gespräch wünscht, wieder verschwand. *Man muss seine Gefährten nun nicht mehr erneut beschwören, wenn man sie losgeschickt hat um graue Gegenstände zu verkaufen bevor man ein Fahrzeug benutzt. *Reisen von einem umkämpften Gebiet in eine umkämpfte Region sorgen nun automatisch dafür, dass Gefährten weggeschickt werden. Crew-Fähigkeiten Handwerksfähigkeiten ''Wenn ihr weiter lest werdet ihr gesehen, dass wir einige Anpassungen bei verschiedenen, mit Biochemie und Cybertech hergestellten High-End-Gegenständen vorgenommen haben, die ihren Output reduzieren. Uns ist bewusst, dass diese Änderungen für diejenigen, die Biochemie und Cybertech geskillt haben, zu Bedenken führen, aber wir haben die Änderungen vorgenommen, um eine Situation zu verhindern, in denen bestimmte Handwerksfähigkeiten die obligatorische „beste Wahl” für Spieler im Endgame oder PvP werden. Wir haben diese Änderungen erst nach reiflichen Überlegungen eingeführt, und nur, um ein für alle Spieler gleichermaßen gutes Spielerlebnis zu schaffen. Kunstfertigkeit *Alle Baupläne für Gegenstandsmodifikationen des Typs „Modifikation” sind nicht mehr beim Kunstfertigkeits-Trainer zu erhalten. Diese Baupläne waren inkorrekt, und konnten nicht benutzt werden. Biochemie *Durch Biochemie hergestellte Medipacks, die den Spieler und seinen Gefährten heilen, beleben nicht länger besiegte Gefährten wieder. *Alle Energized, Aufgeladene, Exotech und Rakata Aufputscher und Stims benötigen jetzt einen Biochemie-Wert von 400 um benutzt zu werden. *Das „Exotech Medipack” wurde in „Exotech Medizineinheit” umbenannt. Die Heilung wurde insgesamt reduziert, und an andere Medipacks desselben Levels angepasst. Es erhöht kurzzeitig die maximale Gesundheit des Benutzers, und erfordert einen Biochemie-Wert von 400 um benutzt zu werden. *Die Heilung des Rakata Medipacks wurde reduziert. Es wird zusätzlich die maximale Gesundheit des Benutzers kurzzeitig erhöht, und erfordert jetzt einen Biochemie-Wert von 400 zur Benutzung. Cybertech *Wynz-Tek Granaten benötigen jetzt einen Biochemie-Wert von 400 um benutzt zu werden. *Der Schaden von Wynz-Tek Granaten wurden reduziert und an andere Granaten angepasst. *Der Schaden von Wynz-Tek Feuersturm-Granaten wurden reduziert und an andere Granaten angepasst. Es wird über eine Dauer von 12 Sekunden alle 3 Sekunden Schaden verursacht. Behobene Fehler *Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das die zuletzt beendeten Crew-Fähigkeiten-Missionen nicht in der neuen Liste von verfügbaren Missionen auftauchten. *in Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Crew-Fähigkeiten, die der Charakter gar nicht hatte, im Crew-Fenster erschienen. *Spieler können nicht mehr länger Ressourcen looten, für die sie nicht die entsprechende Sammelfähigkeit haben, nachdem ein Gruppenmitglied die Ressource abgebaut (aber nicht gelootet) hat. Flashpoints und Operationen Allgemein *Ein neuer Stufe 50 Flashpoint, „Kaon wird belagert”, ist jetzt im normalen und schweren Modus verfügbar! *Die Gav Daragon und die Ziost Shadow wurden um den Zugang zu „Kaon wird belagert” erweitert. *Die Schwierigkeit einiger Nicht-Bossgegner in Flashpoints wurden angepasst. *Die Gegner in Flashpoints droppen jetzt häufiger Credits. Flashpoints Die Schlacht von Ilum *Die Zähigkeit von Krel Thaks Verbündeten Weequay-Piraten wurden im schweren Modus verringert. Die Black Talon *Einige Gegner in diesem Flashpoint sind nicht mehr unsichtbar. Cademimu *General Ortols Rakete verursacht nicht länger Feuerschaden, wenn die Rakete nicht aktiv ist. Colicoiden-Kriegsspiel Diese Flashpoint-Mission führt Spieler jetzt korrekt zum Eingang des Flashpoints. Direktive 7 *Bulwark hat bisher im normalen Modus mehr Schaden verursacht als vorgesehen. Das Schadenspotenzial wurde reduziert. *Es wurde der Fehler behoben, dass Interrogator manchmal mehr Cyborgs gespawnt hat als vorgesehen. Der Kampf ist jetzt einfacher zu bewältigen. *Es wurde der Fehler behoben, dass Replicator im schweren Modus für Crowd Control-Fähigkeiten anfällig war, wodurch der Kampf einfacher wurde als geplant. Der falsche Imperator *Die Fähigkeit „Pein” der Sith-Wesenheit macht im schweren Modus jetzt den vorgesehenen Schaden. *HK-47 hat im normalen Schwierigkeitsgrad nun die korrekte Anzahl an Lebenspunkten. *Tregg beginnt seinen Wirbelwind-Angriff nicht mehr sofort nachdem er einen Spieler angesprungen hat. Spieler haben jetzt mehr Zeit zu reagieren um dem Angriff auszuweichen. *Es wurde der Fehler behoben, dass Jindo Krey zufällig ausgewählte Ziele mit seinem Blasterangriff anvisiert hat. Er benutzt den Angriff jetzt nur noch für sein primäres Ziel, und kann ganz regulär getanked werden. *Spieler können jetzt außerhalb von Darth Malgus Thronraum Pulsgranaten bekommen. Diese Granaten helfen Gruppen ohne zurückstoßende Fähigkeiten beim Kampf gegen Darth Malgus. Die Fabrik *Ein Problem wurde behoben, wodurch der Endboss bei 10% Gesundheit steckenblieb. *Der Endboss wird jetzt zurückgesetzt wenn man ihn aus seiner Kammer pullt. Dadurch wird ein Exploit verhindert, der es Spieler erlaubt hat die Mechanik dieser Begegnung zu umgehen. *Der Endboss machte mit einer seiner Fähigkeiten 70k Schaden. Das war nicht beabsichtigt und wurde korrigiert. *Die Spieler können nicht mehr auslösen, dass der Endboss in seiner Immun-Phase stecken bleibt, wenn sie ihm zu schnell Schaden machen in seiner letzten Phase. Mahlstrom Gefängnis *Man kann nicht länger dem Griff des X-37 Unterdrücker-Droiden widerstehen. Die Red Reaper *Die Mission „Red Reaper” wird jetzt korrekt für die gesamte Gruppe aktualisiert, wenn man sie auf der Imperialen oder Republikanischen Flotte annimmt. Operationen Ewige Kammer *Spieler können jetzt die Kiste looten, nachdem der Teuflische Rat besiegt wurde. *Die Perimeter-Verteidigungskanonen wurden überarbeitet und haben eine verbesserte Zielerfassung. *Soas Fähigkeiten „Gedankenfalle” und ”Machtwurf” treffen jetzt nicht mehr einen Spieler mehrmals; sie treffen nun wie vorgesehen jeden Spieler in der Gruppe einmal. *Die von Soa beschworenen Kugelblitze verursachen jetzt auf kleinerem Radius Schaden. *In 16-Spieler Operationen verursacht der Raketenangriff des Vernichterdroiden nicht mehr doppelten Schaden. *Soa beschwört in 16-Spieler Operationen in der letzten Runde nun weniger Kugelblitze. *Die alten Masten werden jetzt korrekt zurückgesetzt, wenn die Aufgabe nicht in der dafür vorgesehenen Zeit gelöst wird. *Soas Gedankenfallen hatten unbeabsichtigter Weise 200k Lebenspunkte im Alptraum Modus. Dieser Wert wurde deutlich reduziert. *Die Dauer des Bestimmungsmalus Effektes im Kampf gegen den teuflischen Rat wurde auf 1 Minute angehoben. Spieler können ihrer Gruppe für die Dauer dieses Effektes nicht unterstützen. *Die Spieler werden nun an der korrekten Position aus Soas Gedankenfallen entlassen. Karaggas Palast *Vier neue Bosse können jetzt in Karaggas Palast bekämpft werden! *Wenn Spieler versuchen, Karaggas Palast zu verlassen, bleiben sie nicht mehr stecken. *Der Schaden von Knochendreschers Überkopf-Schlag Attacke sowie die Entfernung die Spieler im schweren Modus von seiner Backhand Attacke zurückgeschleudert werden, wurden reduziert. Spieler haben jetzt bessere Chance einem Stoß in die Grube auszuweichen. *Knochendrescher greift Spieler die in die Grube gestoßen jetzt nicht mehr sofort an wenn er nach einer Niederlage wieder den Raum betritt. Spielergruppen können sich jetzt vor dem Kampf neu sammeln. Behobene Fehler Flashpoints *Ein Problem wurde behoben, wodurch einige NSCs nicht richtig in Flashpoints spawnten. *Es wird jetzt die richtige Fehlermeldung angezeigt, wenn ein Spieler einen anderen Flashpoint betreten will als der Rest der Gruppe. *Die Zugänge zu Flashpoints werden nicht mehr unter bestimmten Umständen in Orange dargestellt. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das die Schwierigkeit von Flashpoints nicht richtig eingestellt werden konnte. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, wodurch die Kartenhinweise für einige Flashpoints nicht korrekt angezeigt wurden. *Ein Problem mit der Kartenanzeige wurde behoben, durch das es schwierig wurde, einige Missionsziele auf der Gav Daragon zu finden. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das manche Spieler eine Kiste nach dem Kampf mit einem Bossgegner nicht öffnen konnten, wenn die Gruppe davor von diesem Gegner besiegt worden war. Gegenstände Allgemein *Eine Modifikationsstation wurde den Bereichen für Versorgungsgüter auf der Republikanischen und Imperialen Flotte hinzugefügt. *Die falschen Statistiken von einigen Tank-Relikten wurden korrigiert. PvP *Die Kampfmeister-Token wurden in Kampfmeister-Auszeichnungen umgewandelt, die dazu verwendet werden können, Kampfmeister-Ausrüstung zu erwerben. Das erlaubt den Spielern jedes Ausrüstungsteil zu bekommen, anstatt das kaufen zu müssen, was vom Token vorgegeben wurde. *Kampfmeister-Beutel enthalten jetzt Kampfmeister-Auszeichnungen statt Kampfmeister-Token. Sie enthalten außerdem immer noch Streiter-Auszeichnungen. *Der PvP-Gegenstand „Heilungs-Verbrauchsgut” wurde in „Kriegsgebiet Medipac” umbenannt. Der Cooldown wurde von 5 auf 3 Minuten reduziert, und der Gegenstand teil sich jetzt einen globalen Cooldown von 1,5 Minuten mit anderen Medipacks. Der Gegenstand kann effektiv über Zeit heilen, aber nicht mehr missbraucht werden. *Der PvP-Gegenstand „Überladungs-Verbrauchsgut” wurde in „Kreigsgebiet Kompetenz Aufputscher” umbenannt. Der Cooldown wurde von 5 auf 3 Minuten reduziert, und der Gegenstand teil sich jetzt einen globalen Cooldown von 1,5 Minuten mit anderen Adrenalen. Dieser Gegenstand sowie andere Adrenale sind nicht mehr kumulativ zu den PvP Power-ups die die Expertise erhöhen, was zuvor zu höheren Expertise Werten als von uns vorgesehen führen konnte. *Kriegsgebiet Medipacs und Kriegsgebiet Kompetenz Aufputscher teilen sich jetzt keine gemeinsamen Cooldown mehr. *Ihr findet bei PvP Händlern jetzt eine Reihe neuer hochstufiger PvP-Relikte mit passenden PvP-Statistiken. Behobene Fehler *Das Entfernen und anschließenden Wiedereinfügen einer Modifikation können jetzt nicht mehr zum Verlust der Modifikation führen sobald man ein neues Gebiet betritt. Missionen und NSCs Allgemein *Alle Bonusreihen-Missionen und die dazugehörigen Missionenkönnen jetzt aufgegeben werden. *Einige Wampas auf Hoth, die niedrigstufigeren Charakteren auflauerten, wurden im Level heruntergesetzt. Missionen Imperium *Kaltblütig: Der Debuff der Fähigkeit „Panzerbrechende Zelle” der Gegner stackt nicht mehr. *Eine gefährliche Auktion: Das Missionsziel „Reise nach Hutta” wird jetzt aktualisiert wenn der Spieler über die Imperiale Flotte reist. *Todessiegel: Diese Mission geht jetzt im Sternstunden-Casino weiter, egal welche Entscheidung die Spieler bezüglich Yjal auf Balmorra getroffen haben. *Enklavenüberfall: Diese Mission wird nicht länger blockiert wenn Spieler den Schritt „Besiege die tarisischen Enklavemeister” vor dem Schritt „Berge die tarisischen Artefakte” beenden. *Geroya be Haran: Auf diese Queste bezogene Ziele leuchten jetzt, wenn sie ausgewählt ist. *Ehre oder Ruhm: Spieler können die Konversation mit Torian nicht mehr wiederholen. *Hutten-Gastfreundschaft: : Das Gespräch mit Botschafter Rove bezieht jetzt die Entscheidung bezüglich Grub mit ein. *Taschenspielerei: Das Gespräch mit Chaney Barrow kann nicht mehr wiederholt werden. *Der Mandalorianer-Schlächter: Kellian Jarro und Thendys Noori spawnen jetzt korrekt während dieser Mission. *Unter Druck: Der Lerantha-Schleicher greift die Spieler nicht mehr an während noch seine Spawn-Sequenz zu sehen ist. *Die heilige Flamme: Während der Dialogen in dieser Mission gibt es keine leeren Gesprächsoptionen mehr zur Auswahl. *Schattenbrut: Die Sithbrut wirft Spieler nicht mehr länger um als vorgesehen. *Die Sklaventöter: Spieler können Dialoge in dieser Mission nicht länger wiederholen. *Den Schlag vorbereiten: Spieler können dein anfänglichen Dialog mit Vizebaron Heitor nicht mehr wiederholen. *Schlägerverhalten: Ein Problem wurde behoben, wodurch einige Spieler fortdauernd im Kampf waren während dieser Mission. Außerdem wurde die Anzahl der Gegner verringert, die für diese Mission besiegt werden müssen. Republik *Gasse: Es wird jetzt korrekt erkannt wenn Spieler die Gasse mit dem Geschütz verteidigt haben. *Die Leiter aufsteigen: Eine Konversation während dieser Mission endet nicht mehr vorzeitig. *Droiden-Beseitigung: Ein Problem wurde behoben, wodurch die Bonusmission im Tagebuch des Spielers verblieben ist. *Laborarbeit: Sich für die dunkle Option zu entscheiden führt nicht mehr dazu, dass die Mission nicht mehr fortgeführt werden kann. *Gefängnisausbruch: Rist Schlächter, Pirscher, Folterer, und Gefängniswachen respawnen jetzt korrekt. *Rettungseinsatz: Die Mission kann jetzt auch fortgeführt werden wenn der Spieler während der Flucht aus der Basis (Missionsschritt „Benutze dein persönliches Holocron) besiegt wird. *Verbrannte Erde: Der missionsrelevante NSC kann nicht mehr als freundlich und nicht angreifbar spawnen. *Erschütterung: Die Mission kann nicht mehr stecken bleiben, wenn der Spieler im Kampf stirbt und sich beim nächsten Medizentrum wiederbeleben lässt. *Die Schattenfaust: Die Mission kann nicht länger stecken bleiben, wenn der Spieler das Lootfenster während des Missionsschrittes „Beschaffe den Tarnfeldgenerator” schließt. *Der Gipfel: Die Schwierigkeit bei der Begegnung mit Sidone wurde reduziert. *Haus Thuls Pläne durchkreuzen: Thul Söldner, Thul Scharfschützen sowie Thul Colonels respawnen jetzt korrekt. *Vivicar wartet: Die Anzahl der Gegner wurde reduziert, die den Spieler während des Missions-Schritts „Finde einen Weg am Kraftfeld vorbei” angreifen. NSCs Allgemein *Redris Korin auf Corellia benutzt jetzt machtbasierte Fernkampangriffe. Behobene Fehler *Jilcoln Caderas Fähigkeiten berücksichtigen jetzt, ob ein Spieler gegen Rückstoß immun ist. *Der Worldboss „Der uralte Zerstörer” auf Belsavis ist jetzt so „überwältigend” wie geplant. *Der Worldboss „Der Erste” auf Dromund Kaas verhindert nicht länger den Einsatz der Kopfgeldjäger-Fähigkeit ”Schnellschüsse” und Imperiale Agenten werden während des Kampfes nicht mehr aus der Deckung geworfen. *Es wurde der Fehler behoben, dass bestimmte NSCs in Dialogsequenzen geschrumpft sind. *Spieler können jetzt auch mit dem deutschen und französischen Spielclient das Terminal für die täglichen PvE-Missionen benutzen. PvP Allgemein *Der Shuttleraum in der Kommandozentrale in der Dorn-Basis auf Hoth gilt nicht länger als umkämpftes Gebiet. *Ka auf Voss ist jetzt eine PvP Zuflucht. *Spieler die sich getarnt haben während sie mit Objekten innerhalb eines Kriegsgebietes interagieren, werden jetzt unterbrochen. Dies stellt sicher, dass Spieler ihre Tarn-Fähigkeiten nicht dahingehend ausnutzen können, dass sie Objekte in Kriegsgebieten sichern, ohne dass sie von den verteidigenden gegnerischen Spielern bemerkt werden können. Kriegsgebiete Allgemein *Stufe 50 Spieler nehmen nicht mehr zusammen mit niedrigstufigeren Spielern an Kriegsgebieten teil. Sie treten nun gegeneinander an. Huttenball *Spieler können nun nicht länger innerhalb eines Kriegsgebietes mit voller Gesundheit Respawnen unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen. Welt PvP Ilum *Die täglich und wöchentlich wiederholbaren Missionen auf Ilum erfordern es jetzt, feindliche Spieler zu besiegen und/oder Ausrüstung aus den zentralen Zielen zu sammeln. *Die Spieler bekommen jetzt mehr Tapferkeit, wenn sie auf Ilum feindliche Spieler besiegen. *Die Bonus-Tapferkeit per besiegtem Spieler steigt jetzt je nachdem wie viele Ziele von der Fraktion kontrolliert werden. *Bonus-Tapferkeit wird jetzt für jeden besiegten Spieler vergeben, wenn man die Ziele der eigenen Fraktion verteidigt. *Es wird jetzt eine Benachrichtigung angezeigt, wenn ein Spieler Tapferkeitspunkte erhält. *Für jede Fraktion wurden drei neue Respawn-Punkte hinzugefügt. *Gefährten können im PvP-Gebiet auf Ilum nicht mehr gerufen werden. *Es werden nun Benachrichtigungen angezeigt, wenn feindliche Spieler sich einem Ziel nähern. *Automatische Geschütze werden den Flugpunkten des Imperiums und der Republik hinzugefügt. *Die Partikel-Kanonen des Imperiums und der Republik werden jetzt regelmäßiger aktiv. Zuflucht der Gesetzlosen (Tatooine) *Kisten mit Söldner-Auszeichnungen sind jetzt wieder im Zuflucht der Gesetzlosen verfügbar. Behobene Fehler Allgemein *Der angezeigte Wert für „Höchster Schutz pro Leben” funktioniert jetzt korrekt. *Spieler, die ein Kriegsgebiet verlassen haben, können keine MVP Stimmen mehr bekommen. *Der PvP-Status wird jetzt automatisch beim Verlassen eines PvP-Gebiets zurückgesetzt. *Es wird jetzt ein zusätzlicher Hinweis gegeben, wenn ein Spieler sich PvP-flaggen möchte. *Der Tooltip für „Stärkung” beschreibt jetzt besser die Effekte dieses Buffs. Huttenball *Ein selten auftretendes Problem wurde behoben, durch das die Froschhunde bei einem 0:0 Spiel zum Sieger erklärt werden konnten, obwohl die Faulwürmer als letzte im Ballbesitz waren. Ilum *Die Geschütztürme treffen nun nicht mehr Ziele hinter ihnen oder außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. *Geschütztürme werfen die Spieler nicht mehr sofort ab, nachdem sie einmal verwendet wurden. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der erste Spieler, der eine Missions-Kiste anfasste, diese Kiste nicht korrekt gutgeschrieben bekam. *Den Spielern werden jetzt die korrekten Tapferkeitspunkte und Missionspunkte angerechnet, wenn sie einen anderen Spieler besiegen. Weltraumkampf Behobene Fehler *Rüstungs-Upgrade 2 hat jetzt den korrekten Rüstungswert. UI Allgemein *Spieler erhalten jetzt die korrekte Nachricht, wenn sie ein bestimmtes Areal nicht betreten können weil sie sich in einer Operations-Gruppe befinden. Karten *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Titel der Minimap nicht angezeigt wurde, wenn man das Spiel geladen oder die UI aktualisiert hat. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das einige Markierungen auf der Minimap nicht angezeigt wurden, wenn weitere Markierungen aktualisiert wurden. Gegenstände *Gegenstands-Links zeigen jetzt die Werte für Forschungsgegenstände korrekt an. *Gegenstands-Links zeigen nicht länger irreführende zusätzliche Informationen in Bezug auf ihre Baupläne an. *Wenn man versucht einen Gegenstand, der zu keiner Mission gehört, in das Inventar für Missionsgegenstände zu legen, wird nun eine Fehlermeldung angezeigt. *Wenn man Gegenstände auf das Charaktermodell im Charakterfenster zieht, bekommt man nicht mehr die Warnmeldung, dass man den Gegenstand zerstören möchte. Gegenstände, die auf das Charaktermodell im Charakterfenster gezogen werden, werden nun stattdessen angelegt wenn das möglich ist. *Der zugehörige Setbonus wird jetzt im Tooltip angezeigt, wenn man den Gegenstand beim Händler ansieht. *Modifizierbare Gegenstände werden jetzt mit der richtigen Farbe angezeigt, wenn um sie gewürfelt wird. *Vergleichende Tooltips zeigen jetzt die korrekten Veränderungen an, wenn man mit der Maus über Gegenstände im Crew-Fähigkeiten-Fenster fährt. Behobene Fehler *Der Tooltip für Fähigkeiten mit einer Abklingzeit von mehr als einer Stunde wurde korrigiert. *Das Interface um Gegenstands-Stapel aufzuteilen wird jetzt korrekt angezeigt. *In der Serverauswahl werden Server, die online sind, nun immer über Servern, die offline sind, angezeigt. *Ein typographischer Fehler in den „zusätzlichen Befehlen” wurde korrigiert. *Spieler in der Nähe eines Spielers, der ein neues Vermächtnis-Level erreicht, bekommen nicht länger auch die Benachrichtigung über den Stufenanstieg. *Die Einstellungen zur Anzeige des Vermächtnis-Namens werden jetzt beibehalten, wenn man zwischen Planeten hin und her reist. *A new confirmation dialogue now appears when submitting spam reports in game. *Ein neuer Bestätigungsdialog erscheint nun, wenn man im Spiel einen Spam Report machen möchte. Gildenmitglieder können jetzt korrekt im Gildenfenster sortiert werden. *Durch das Öffnen des Inventars durch das Klicken des entsprechenden Symbols in der Menüleiste, wird jetzt immer korrekterweise das Rekonstuktions-Symbol anzeigen. *Das Einladen eines neuen Spielers in eine Gilde, wird ab jetzt nicht mehr dazu führen das die Mitglieder-Liste falsch angezeigt wird. Verschiedene Behobene Fehler *Der Gesprächsstarter einer Konversation per Holokommunikator ist nicht mehr am Ende der Videosequenz zu sehen. *Spieler können sich nicht mehr zu einem Spieler teleportieren, wenn sie bei dessen Gespräch zusehen. *Spieler können nicht länger verhindern, dass andere Spieler einen missionsbezogenen Gegenstand verwenden, indem sie sich weigern das Loot-Fenster zu schließen. *Das System erkennt nun, dass der Spieler während eines Ladeschirms wie aufgefordert die Leertaste gedrückt hat, auch wenn er die Leertaste im Spiel eigentlich einer anderen Funktion zugewiesen hat. *Die Performance auf Taris wurde weiter verbessert. *Spieler, die an einem Gespräch im Zuschauermodus teilgenommen haben, würfeln nicht mehr automatisch einen kritischen Erfolg beim nächsten Gruppengespräch. *Kosmetische Haustiere können nicht mehr das Ziel von Fähigkeiten sein. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, wodurch einige Einstellungen zurückgesetzt wurden, nachdem man die Zone gewechselt hat. *Ein Zielgenauigkeits-Datacron auf Ilum ist nun zugänglich. Die entsprechende Videosequenz wird jetzt nur noch beim ersten Mal abgespielt. *Der Zugang zu einem Datacron auf Coruscant ist nicht länger blockiert. *Es wurde ein Fehler mit älteren ATI-Grafikkarten behoben wodurch Spieler ein Schwarzbild angezeigt bekamen. *Wiederauftauchende Kisten wurden aus manchen Missions-Schritten entfernt. *Fallschaden auf der republikanischen und imperialen Flotte wird jetzt korrekt berechnet. Spieler die auf einer der Flotten sterben werden jetzt im entsprechenden Med-Center wiederbelebt. *Es wurde ein Fehler behoben der manchmal verursachte dass das Spiel abstürzte beim Transfer zwischen Arealen. *Es wurde ein Fehler behoben der manchmal verursachte das Spieler aus der Welt fielen nach einer Unterhaltung oder Zwischensequenz. Kategorie:Patches